Forgive and Forget
by Rkidd1112
Summary: This story takes place two weeks after TDPI at the Playa. Dave is still mad at Sky and Ella is trying to cheer her up. What if sky somehow forgot Everything that has happened in the past four weeks? That means she never broke up with Keith and she wasn't on Total Drama! Read Please, Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Me again, this is my new fic that takes place after total drama Pahkitew Island. I have decided to make a Skave/Dasky fic. If you have any suggestions or complaints, let me know ok?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

I stand in front of Sky's room at the Playa. I decided to visit her since she has been so down ever since the finale. I try to cheer her up but she was never really in the mood to talk about it, sometimes she acts quiet and acts like no one's home. This has to stop, its been about 2 weeks.

_Flashback_

_I knock on Sky's door and say, "Skylar? May i please come in?"_

_I hear her on the other side say, "Sorry Ella, maybe later. I'm not really in the mood."_

_"oh," I say a bit upset. "Well, if you want to talk I'll be in my room I guess..."_

_I hear silence, I guess she wishes to be alone._

_1 week later_

_I decided to check with her again. I knock on her door, "Sky? anyone home?" I sang._

_Silence is all i hear._

_I sigh and say, "Sky, I know your in there, Its been a week already."_

_Still silence._

_I sigh and go outside to my animal friends._

_(end of flashback)_

I've been attempting to talk to her for a while. It's all Chris's fault for showing David Sky's audition tape about her having a boyfriend. I honestly thought that Dave overreacted, even though Sky was pretty much all he cared about at some point.

I knock on her door and again, nothing. Not even a "go away" or "maybe later". I decide to go back to my room just down the hall. i sit down in the balcony with my birdie friends.

I suddenly hear a knock on my door. I peek through the whole to see who it is and I almost scream in joy just to see her.

Sky.

I open the door, "Oh hello Sky! Its great to see you!"

Sky finally opens her mouth and says, "Thanks. May i come in?"

"Of course!" I say.

She comes in and sits on the couch.

"So how are you?" I ask. Why am i asking this? I can already guess how she feels after the whole thing happened.

"Oh... I'm fine i guess," Says Sky.

"Do you wanna go for a walk and get some fresh air?"

"Sure."

**Sky POV**

Ella takes me outside for some air. Man, it feels great to get to get some fresh air after 2 weeks.

"So are you ready to talk about this whole thing?" Asks Ella.

"I guess so" I say.

"Ok then," says Ella, "Go ahead, i won't judge."

"You saw the finale right?" I ask.

"Oh yes."

"Well, i guess life went a bit downhill afterwards. not only Dave hates me but my boyfriend, Keith dumped me afterwards once he saw me kiss Dave." I sigh. "I tried apologizing to Dave but he would ignore everything I say and make me feel awful."

"Is that why you're so down?" asks Ella.

I sigh again, "Yes, i guess it feels better now that I've talked about it." I smile. "Thanks Ella."

**Normal POV**

Ella and Sky continued walking through the woods. Meanwhile, Max and Scarlett arguing.

"This remote is totally useless!" Screams max yelling at his "sidekick" Scarlett.

"Give me that!" Demands Scarlett. She takes it from Max's hands.

"Sidekicks do not take things from their master!" Says Max.

Scarlett rolls her eyes and says, "For gods sakes Max, I'm not your god damn sidekick!"

"Yes you are!" Screams Max.

"Fine then, I guess you don't need anyone that can do all the work for you and hack the island."

"Evil no longer needs a sidekick!"

"Give me my remote then!"

"How about...no?"

Max throws the remote somewhere in the forest.

**Ella's POV**

Sky and I where still talking in the forest.

"Feel better now?" I ask.

"Yes Ella, I'm fine." replies Sky.

"Ok, just checking."

"But sometimes I wish that I could forget about the whole thing."

They hear the remote falling from the sky. We both run.

"SKY LOOK OUT!" I scream.

Sky looks up and says, "What the-?"

The remote hits her in the head and knocks her out unconscious.

"Sky!" I run over to her friend and says, "Don't worry sky, I'll go get help."I sing and call for the birds. "Will you friends help me get Sky to the hospital?" The birds chirp a yes. "Thank you so much!" I watch the birds carry my dear friend to the emergency room.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats the first chapter to Forget and Regret. The next chapter will come soon and I will update my other series the cast playing five nights at <strong>**freddies and TDHT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy whats up? I just wanted to say thank you for the follows, i honestly thought that you guys would hate. This may be the last chapter for a while since school has started for me last week. Ok, as promised, heres chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

I'm worried about Sky. I guess her life really is going downhill like she said. First her possibly abusive boyfriend, Keith, breaks up with her and then Dave hates her. She doesn't really seem to be the one to care about relationships but I was wrong. Turns out, she really cares about Dave. I tried cheering her up, I'm really trying. I feel horrible, earlier today, she was knocked out unconscious from a flying remote. I don't really know how it can knock her out like that but my bird friends and I are taking her to the emergency room.

_Don't worry Sky, _I thought. _You'll be ok._

We finally head to the emergency room. I see one of the doctors down the hallway, "What happened to her?" she asks.

"She got knocked out in the woods by a random flying object," I reply.

"Ok, bring her in." I do what she says and lay her on the bed in the emergency room.

"Don't worry," she says, "She'll be alright."

"Ok," I reply.

_No need to worry, _I thought to myself, _She'll be fine._

"Why don't you wait outside," says the doctor.

I do what she says and leave. I might as well go tell the others. That way, our team mates can surprise her once she wakes up. I peer through the window and see the doctors wrap a bandage around her head. I can't watch this anymore, I'm going for a walk. I step outside and walk around for a bit until I see one of my old team mates, Shawn. "Oh, Hello Shawn!" I greet him.

"Oh, hey Ella!" he replies.

"So what are you up to?" I ask.

"Just walking though the woods."

"Ok, but watch out for flying random objects. Sky is in the emergency room because of that."

"Oh she is?"

"Yes, she is. Maybe we can do something special for her when she wakes up."

"Sure."

"Would a party be appropriate?" I ask.

"I guess so," he says. "I'll go tell Dave and Jasmine."

"Perfect! Thanks Shawn!" I go and run off happily as always to go and pick up a cake for Sky. I may be overdoing it but she's my friend and I feel bad for her after what happened.

**Shawn's POV**

I feel bad for Sky. In a zombie apocalypse, the emergency room would be the worst place to be. I saw the finale, in fact, I was there. I think Dave overreacted about Sky having a boyfriend. That was the 'but' that she was going to say to Dave but he never even cared about the 'but'. In conclusion, it's Dave's fault. At least Jasmine and I aren't like that. Thank god. I might as well spread the word to Dave and Jasmine and maybe they'll tell their friends as well. I hope it doesn't get to Sugar. I'd rather be eaten by a zombie then see her again. I guess I'm heading to Dave first since he lives closest to where I am. I'm pretty sure he seems depressed after the whole thing during the finale, might as well tell him the bad news.

Its a short walk over to the apartments. I go up the stairs and knocks on Dave's door.

**Dave's POV**

I hear a knock on my door, it's probably Sky trying to make me hear her dirty lies. "For the last time Sky! I don't wanna hear-" I open the door and realize it's not Sky, "Oh, it's just you. Hey Shawn, what do you want?" I bet you can tell I'm not in the mood. I haven't really left my apartment for about a week. Almost everyday, Sky attempts to come over and try to apologize.

"Um... May i come in?" He asks.

I guess it's been a while since I had a real visit from a friend so I agree and say, "Sure, just wipe your feet first."

Shawn wipes his feet and comes in. "Wow, nice place you got here. nice and clean."

"Thanks, have a seat on the couch. I'll make us some coffee." I'm about to go to the kitchen but then I get interrupted.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you some bad news," says Shawn. "Sky-"

"Please don't say that name again," I say. A pause. I wonder what he's gonna say. I turn around to face him, "Sorry, continue."

"Ok, so as I was saying, Sky is somehow in the emergency room unconscious." He says.

If he's trying to make me feel bad, it's kinda working. Sure she lied to me and all but I guess I did overreact a little. Maybe more than a little, a lot. I didn't let her tell me the 'but'. Mind you, she had so many opportunities to tell me about Keith but always forgot. In conclusion, it's both our faults.

I don't know how to respond to this, all I can say is, "Wh-what?"

"I know, in my opinion, it's quite unfortunate. I don't know about you though." says Shawn, "Ella was planning a surprise for Sky once she wakes up and she wants me to spread the word."

I don't know how to respond to this either.

I think Shawn knows that I don't know what to say so he continues, "Let me know if your in, I'll be-"

"Wait!" I interrupt. "I'll help!" This is a perfect opportunity to apologize to Sky, I just want to be friends again.

"Ok... great, if i see Ella, I'll tell her you said that." He says and walks through the door.

**Shawn's POV**

That was... awkward. Maybe it'll be a little less awkward with Jasmine. Oh well, I'm gonna go tell Ella that Dave's in and then tell Jasmine about the surprise.

I walk through the hall and I see Ella heading to her room. I run over to her, "Ella!" I shout.

She turns around and says, "Hey Shawn, Did you tell Dave?"

"Yes, I did," I reply, "He's decided to join in."

"Thats great!" She says. "Did you tell Jasmine yet?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know if I did."

"Ok, but hurry, Sky could be awake any minute!"

I run off to tell Jasmine, Ella's right though. Sky could be up at any minute, better hurry.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats Chapter 2 of this new <strong>**fic! tell me what you think and please give positive feedback! K Byeeeee**


End file.
